


the bright flash

by the_sunshine_dims



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kingceit, dad king creativity, parental king creativity, parental kingceit, patton and virgil are also there they just dont really apear in the fic, platonic kingceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Summary: i like how most of this fic is king creativity just gushing about how proud of janus he is
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	the bright flash

No one knew exactly what happened, they knew what had led up to it, the twins were playing monopoly and Roman kept losing money to Remus and Remus was gleeful as he laughed maniacally before Roman bounced up to challenge him to a duel, everyone could see that both of the two had no malice in their intents and were having fun so everyone just let them continue.

But then suddenly the two’s laughing merged into a different voices laughter, one who hadn’t been heard in many years,

Everyone’s eyes widened as they stared at him,

“Romulus…?” Janus asked quietly, unfurling from where he had been on the couch and standing up slowly to stare at him.

Romulus haltered a bit when he saw Janus, but then he smiled hugely before running to pick up the smaller side.

Janus squeaked but just held onto him tightly, 

Soon Romulus pulled Janus away from his face so he could Look at him “oh baby snake! You’ve gone and grown so much!”

Janus couldn’t keep himself from grinning before just hugging Romulus again,

“Can someone fill me in on who this side is?” A voice rang behind them

Romulus turned to the person,  _ Thomas _ ! He had grown so much since Romulus had seen him too!

“This is your original creativity before the split, he's like the king since Roman is the prince and Remus is the duke.” Logan explained as Romulus stopped paying attention and twirled both himself and Janus both around.

“Why did he call Janus ‘baby snake’?” thomas asked 

They kind of ignored Romulus Gleefully Telling janus ‘he knew he would be able to overcome his fear and tell them his name and he was so proud of him that he did’ once he heard them use his baby snakes name

“He’s his dad, kind of like Patton’s our self appointed dad.”

Thomas seemed to have more questions but withheld it and instead he winced, gently beginning to hold his head in his hands, “I’m getting a headache”

Logan nodded understandingly “that does make sense, it's your first time in a long time having your full creativity.”

Romulus sighed as he overheard their conversation “I think I’ll have to leave really soon,” he told janus.

Janus deflated “okay.. hey maybe now that we know you can come back you can visit again!”

Romulus nodded proudly at how smart his son was “I can!” He then Set down Janus carefully before waving to the others “unfortunately I feel i have to leave again, Next time I’m back I’ll talk to you all more,”

He took a breath “goodbye.”

And then suddenly the same bright flash that had brought him back for that limited time flashed again and he was once again gone,

Once again replaced by the set of twins who were looking around discobulated and confused.

Janus just catapulted himself onto them in a hug as he smiled with tears pricking eyes before he left to go to his room, leaving the others to explain what happened.

**Author's Note:**

> i like how most of this fic is king creativity just gushing about how proud of janus he is


End file.
